


Twist

by Lipstickcat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fawnlock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lipstickcat/pseuds/Lipstickcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fawnlock comes to live with him, there are some things that John finds harder to get used to than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to spell AU!Sherlock's name as Fawnlock, but refer to him as a faun. For reasons.

It had taken a bit of an adjustment period when Fawnlock started to live with John. Not so much the things that you might expect would require a little getting used to; all in all, Fawnlock is a fastidious creature that takes care in his grooming and is certainly less likely to shed over the sofa than a cat or a dog, and toilet training hadn’t been an issue at all. 

John is fairly certain that Fawnlock only marks his territory when he is desperately bored; normally through rubbing his head and horns on the edges of doorframes and tables, leaving scratches in the paintwork and shed antler velvet behind. Although once or twice, when Fawnlock has been feeling particularly vehement about a lack of stimulation, more offensive scent marking has come into play as well. But as long as John isn’t too meticulous in his cleaning and doesn’t use too strongly smelling cleaning products, that can be kept at a minimum. Even then, it’s preferable to Fawnlock’s other reaction to boredom: A destructive charge through the flat. It makes John as angry as hell when property, both his and the general building and its structure, get smashed up or gored, but then he remembers that he’s the one that invited an animal into his home. You can’t expect an animal to understand the concept of consideration towards others, can you? 

So, yes. These behavioural aspects were easy to adjust to. John even gets concerned when Fawnlock isn’t grazing enough and virtually forces him to eat the alfalfa pellets and coarse mix he bought especially for him. They smell almost good enough for John to have for breakfast himself. 

It’s the other little things that take some getting used to. Things that are unusual for both animal and human alike. 

This _fascination_ that Fawnlock has with little details. He found a magnifying glass amongst John’s belongings, and one day after a round of scent marking _everydamnwhere_ , the faun then began to explore every single fibre, crack and speck of dust in the flat. It took almost a day before he was satisfied, and of course, he stopped eating while he was doing it. 

John can’t see how Fawnlock manages to leave the house unseen, but when the doctor comes home from work and checks the fridge to decide what to make for dinner, it’s not unusual to find body parts in there. A wing, a rodent head, sometimes a perfectly good china plate has been used to cultivate a colony of fungal spores. When John asks Fawnlock what he’s doing, the only answer he gets is “Experimenting, John.” 

Right now, John is sitting in his armchair, drinking a cup of tea and trying to watch TV. His eyes are on Fawnlock, though, his sinewy body stretched out over the carpet, his pale cream coloured belly against the floor. He has the magnifying glass in hand as he stares down intently at something moving across the carpet. An ant? John groans inwardly, are they going to have a summer invasion? Surely not, not on the first floor of a flat in London. How does an ant even find its way up here? 

Is it okay to put ant poison down? Would Fawnlock mind? Would he try to eat it himself?

A flash of white snatches John’s attention and his gaze shifts to the rapid flick of Fawnlock’s tufty tail as it twitches, almost wags. Fawnlock’s ears sometimes do the same and John can’t help but find it adorable. However, right now his attention is on the twitch of coarsely furred flesh on his lower back. The gentle curve of his back sloping into the contours of his toned buttocks, they all seem to tremble in little waves and Fawnlock makes a huff of annoyance as something clearly irritates him. 

And then it happens. The faun twists, casting an accusing glare at his own body before turning more fully, his neck craning. John stares in amazement as Fawnlock’s torso contorts in a way that would make gymnasts envious. He lowers his head, tilting his head back. Even over the sound of the TV, the scritching sound is loud in the room as Fawnlock uses one of his own horns to firmly scratch an itch across the top of his buttock. 

After some enthusiastic scratching, Fawnlock’s body unfurls and he stretches back out to track where the ant got to while he wasn’t watching. John is still staring, though, his heart beating a little too hard in his chest, a warm feeling pooling lower down. He shifts, uncomfortable with the thoughts he’s been having lately, that he’s having right now. 

“I’m taking a shower,” he abruptly announces, although Fawnlock shows no sign of hearing him, and levers himself out of the chair, leaving the room so that he can deal with this in private. Cold shower. Or maybe a warm one that he can draw out with his hand around his arousal and his mind filled with the image of Fawnlock twisted like that, the easy, elegant curve of his body as he scratches himself. It depends how guilty he feels about it when he gets in the shower, really. 

There’s some things he isn’t used to yet, and he doesn’t want to get used to this, does he? If he gets used to it, he might want to do something more about it than jerk off in the shower…


End file.
